Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As an image forming system that can print an image constituted of a plurality of objects, an image forming system including a computer, which generates print data of the image, and an image forming apparatus, which executes rendering of the image based on the print data to print the image, has been known. The computer of such image forming system generates an image object indicating a state where objects are overlapping in the image and transmits at least one object included in the image and the generated image object to the image forming apparatus.